A Nightmare on Endsville
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Someone is terrorising Mindy's dream, and only Billy and Grim know the answer. From the author of The Teen Titans Code


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and A Nightmare on Elm Street. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy belongs to Cartoon Network, and A Nightmare on Elm Street belongs to New Line Cinema.

**Genre:** Parody/Horror

**Rating:** T, for some horror

**A Nightmare on Endsville**

**Prologue**

In the dead of the night, the city of Endsville had turned out its lights for the night… except for one.

In an ordinary house, a bedroom light was switched on. Sparks flew from what looked like razor sharp blades. A mysterious person was sharpening the blades, then gluing them onto what looked like a garden glove. The person put on her glove then walked towards the victim: Mindy, tied up to a chair and shivering. Sweat dropped from her head like teardrops.

'I give in! I give in,' said Mindy, nervously. 'I'll make you popular if you let me go.'

'Oh, really?' said the person in a deep voice. 'Well, maybe you'll be more popular with nice scars on you!' As the person said this, the person raised the glove, then came towards Mindy. She screamed!

Mindy woke up, breathing heavily and quickly. She looked around, realizing it was just a dream. She was in her room, early morning had arrived. She felt her face, but something was wrong. She leapt out of bed, ran to the mirror, and screamed as she saw scars across her face… the size of razor sharp blades!

**Chapter 1**

'…and the worst part is, it appeared on my face just like in my dream!' Mindy was talking to her friends about her dream, and Irwin just happened to overhear Mindy talking about her dream. He ran over to her.

'I had a really bad dream as well,' he said, jumping up and down.

'And just what was yours about?' asked Mindy, in concern.

'This person gave me some flowers, but some claws came out and started slashing me! I woke up, only to find that the slashes are right here!' He lifted up his shirt, and the girls freaked out. The slashes were right across his tummy. 'That's gross,' said one of the girls.

Mindy then asked, 'Did you get a chance to see what this person looked like?'

'Sort of,' said Irwin. 'The hair was sort of like horns, except they were yellow and…'

Then, it suddenly hit her.

'Mandy!'

**Chapter 2**

After school, Mindy ran across from the school to Mandy's house. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Just then, Billy came walking up.

'Hi, Mindy!' he shouted. 'Have you seen Mandy?'

'I was just about to ask you the same question,' said Mindy. 'I knocked on the door, but there's no answer.'

Before she could continue, Billy walked right in the house. 'I could've done that,' thought Mindy. She followed him in.

Inside was just as normal. Nothing unusual, freaky, or horrifying. Just a normal house. Mindy then noticed Billy looking inside an old trunk.

'What is that?' Mindy asked.

'Grim's trunk,' Billy said without looking up. 'I'm seeing if Grim left his scythe here.'

Just then, Grim walked in, and saw Billy looking in his trunk. 'Hey, get out of my trunk.'

Billy jumped out. 'Hi, Grim.'

Mindy then walked up to Grim and asked, 'I suppose you have anything to do with any nightmares involving… you-know-who?'

Grim's face then turned annoyed. 'Mandy. Yes, sort of. She happened to steal my scythe while I was asleep. The rotten sneak. I wish I could find a way to get it back, but…'

'Oooo, look what I've found.' Billy took out a glowing ball.

'Billy, I thought I told you to stay out of my…' But before he could finish, the ball started to rumble in Billy's hand. The ball then became a hand. It slapped Grim, Billy and Mindy with some sort of potion. As the hand turned back into the ball, they fell onto the floor and fell asleep.

**Chapter 3**

'Now look what you've done, you nincompoop,' said Grim angrily.

'This place creeps me out, you guys,' said Mindy, nervously.

'Look,' said Billy, pointing.

Grim and Mindy looked to see the school in front of them.

'Should we go in?' asked Grim.

'I don't know, but I bet we…' 'SCHOOL TIME!' Billy ran into the building and slammed the door. 'I guess we follow him, then.' Mindy and Grim walked in.

Inside looked abandoned. There were cob webs everywhere. The lockers looked broken and old. Billy could be heard jumping for joy all over the place, unaware of what was to happen.

'AAAGH!' 'What is it, Mindy?' asked Grim. 'SPIDER!' screamed Mindy. 'Where?' said Billy. 'I don't see any.' 'I'm over here, stupid!' 'Oh.'

She then turned to see something else, far worse than the spider. 'MANDY!'

'Hello! Missed me?'

'Hi, Mandy,' said Billy, running towards Mindy and Grim. 'Hang on, there's something different about you… is it your hair?'

'Obviously, you didn't realize that I now haunt the dreams of those who opposed me in the past!'

Billy thought for a bit. 'Are you're sure it's not your hair?'

'Look, Mandy. This madness has to stop. Give me my scythe, now!'

'I'm sorry, but that won't be the case… at least until I'm through with these two first!' She then took out her glove, put it on, and then slashed in midair. Cuts could be seen, then spiders and clowns started appearing. The spiders went for Mindy while the clowns started joking with Billy. They both screamed at the horror of their fears. But Grim wasn't afraid. He noticed the glove. He then thought that it was Mandy's source of power. He quickly took the glove from Mandy's hand. 'HEY!' Then all of a sudden, the clowns and spiders disappeared, and they were back in Mandy's home.

The glove then formed into Grim's scythe and floated towards Grim. 'Hello, my lovely scythe. Did you miss me?' Mandy was growling over her defeat, but then Mindy walked over.

'Well then, you're not as tough as you thought you were now, huh?'

'Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can't stop tormenting you!' And at her word, she took out a spider and threw it at Mindy's face. She started screaming and ran out of the house.

'I still can't understand how you managed to gain all that power from that scythe, and yet turn it into a glove.'

Mandy turned to her crystal ball and smiled wickedly.

'I have my sources!'


End file.
